Sequel: I Turn To You
by efronxhudgensx
Summary: Sequel to Email my Heart. Takes place 7 years later. It has been Troyella's 13th year together. Will Things work out again? Full summary inside. Rated "T" for Language and sexual contents. Title is Song by Cristina Aguilera. TROYELLA!
1. Beach!

**I Turn To You**

**Summary: **This is a sequel to Email my Heart. Seven years later, Troy and Gabriella are still happily together for their 13th year. What will happen to them now that Troy is 25 and Gabriella is also 25? The title is one of Christina Aguilera's amazing songs, "I Turn To You" Rated "T" for language and sexual contents.

**Chapter 1- Beach!**

**Gabriella's POV**

I set my suitcase aside as Troy and I arrived at the hotel. I couldn't ask for anymore of anything since now Troy and I are on our… HONEYMOON! Marrying and meeting Troy was the best this that ever happened to me!

"Babe, do you wanna chill down at the beach or the pool?" Troy got his sunglasses.

"Let's chill at the beach first. I wonder if there are any hot Hawaiian guys out there." I joked.

"And I'll see if there are any hot Hawaiian chicks there too." He played along with the joke.

Just as I was about to get my bikini, my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Gabs." Sharpay greeted me. We've been friends ever since we got things in the past sorted out. Which was about 5 years ago.

"Hey, Shar." I said while searching for my sunglasses.

"Gabi, are you gonna do the trick I told you about?" Sharpay said mischievously.

I was confused at first, what trick? "Oh!" I smiled seductively as I remembered the 'trick'. "Where'd you learn that stuff anyway?"

"Promise you won't tell?" Sharpay whispered.

"I won't tell."

"Is Troy around?" Sharpay whispered again.

I looked around the room and noticed Troy in the bathroom, probably changing. "No. Now spill!"

"Ok, well…" Sharpay started off. "I had this friend in college and she studies human body and producing babies and the special things to do if you can't seem to have you know…"

"So you had a friend that studies about babies, human body, and… sex?" I murmured the last word.

"Basically yeah." Sharpay agreed.

I heard the bathroom door unlock so I know that Troy must of came out of the restroom. "I'll talk to you tonight, Shar!"

"And Gabi, if you don't call me tonight, I'll assume that you and Troy are having your 'fun'" She giggled.

"Whatever. Bye!" I hung up and so sis Shar. Troy walked up to me and gave me a kiss.

"So… did you bring your eh… bikini?" Troy grinned naughtily.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bikini and went in the bathroom. It took me a while to tie my bikini without anyone helping me. But you're probably thinking, why not let Troy do it for you? No, he's getting enough of me tonight, I'm not letting him do that.

I walked out of the bathroom 15 minutes later as Troy eh… drooled? "Stop checking me out!" I hit him playfully.

"What?" Troy smiled.

I had on a red bikini that made me _incredibly_ sexy. So I guess I couldn't blame Troy for drooling at me. Troy grabbed a T-shirt and I covered myself with a nice towel.

**

* * *

**

On the beach…

"Troy, can you grab me that diet coke?" Troy gave me my soda as he looked at me again, drooling.

"Gabi, you do not know how much I just want to kiss you right now." Troy looked in my eyes.

"Do it then." I smiled. We both leaned in and shared a nice wet kiss as his tongue attacked mine.

We pulled away reluctantly and smiled at each other lovingly.

"Troy, you know that this is such a peaceful place?" I said as I looked at him over my shoulder. Since he was next to me.

"Yeah, just you and me on our… honeymoon." It took Troy awhile to say the word, honeymoon.

"I love you, Troy." I said, from my heart and soul.

"I love you too, babe." Troy kissed me again and I moaned in pleasure. As we kissed, I could hear little kids saying, "Ew!" and "Gross!" or "Mommy! Why are there people making out in front of us?"

I laughed inside my head. I know that this is so random. But Troy is _such_ a good kisser! I'm not joking. Every time we kiss, I swear I could fly!

Our kiss was interrupted by someone that accidentally splashed water on us. I have to admit that I was quite irritated it.

I looked front and saw a teenage girl. "Hey…" I used my soothing voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean interrupt your um… make out session." She bit her bottom lip.

"That's fine." I smiled. "So, you were…"

"I was bringing water for my little brother to build his sand castle and sorry."

"It's ok." I looked at Troy who was shocked.

"Gabi, you are so nice when it comes to kids and teens." Troy whispered. Troy was right. I love kids and children or helping people in need. That's why I'm a councilor at this special treatment children clinic. I love discussing problems with children and teens. They are all very sweet if you treat them right.

"Well, I'll see you around." The teen said. "And what's your name?"

"Gabriella Montez. What's yours?"

"Carla McKenzie" She gave me a warm smile. "And I came here with my family. Carla had blonde hair like Sharpay's and hazel eyes like Nicola's.

"I came here for my honeymoon." I smiled politely.

"Oh! So that's your eh… husband."

"Yeah." I smiled again.

"So, I guess I'll see you later if I bump into you again." Carla walked away.

"Bye." I turned back to Troy.

"You know that every teen loves you when they meet you." Troy looked hotly at me.

"Yeah… I help teens and children. Gee, no wonder." I rolled my eyes.

**End of Gabriella's POV**

**

* * *

**

15 minutes later…

Troy laced fingers with Gabriella's hand and ran back towards their stuff. It was one of the days that they both had so much fun. But the fun didn't stop yet.

"Let's dry off and take a shower when we go back." Gabriella suggested as she laughed.

"What do you mean by shower? You mean, together?" Troy grinned sexily.

"No!" Gabriella said strictly as Troy pouted. "No."

"Fine, let's go to dinner after shower." Troy grinned mischievously.

"You are one naughty boy!" Gabriella joked as she kissed his cheeks.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please review! And I made a trailer for this too! If you haven't seen it yet, the link is in my profile. This time, the song title isn't one of Britney's songs. It's Christina Aguilera's song. If you want to listen to it, it'll be in my profile (the link). The song's in my trailer too. But it's not the whole song. Just the beginning since I couldn't fit it all in the trailer. Sorry for the peeps that wanted a new story but there were more people that wanted a sequel. Plus, it's hard to work on 3 stories at the same time if I started a new story and have a sequel and my other story. SO REVIEW!**


	2. Without Gabi and Troy

**Chapter 2- Without Gabi and Troy**

Troy got out of the shower and saw Gabriella in her bra, still trying to figure out something to wear.

"Gabi, you look beautiful in everything." Troy kissed the back of her head.

"I know." She sighed. "But I brought a lot of clothes that all look good on me."

"You'll do fine. Even in that black bra." He grinned.

"Shut up!" Gabriella rolled her eyes. She grabbed a light pink summer dress and slipped on it, removing her jeans after the summer dress was on. She wanted to wear the cute Abercrombie top with jeans but changed her mine.

"See you look as sexy as can be." Troy kissed Gabriella passionately.

Gabriella pulled away as Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist, walking out their hotel room.  
"I still can't believe that we're married." Troy wondered out loud in the elevator.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Well, believe it."

Troy kept his hands wrapped around Gabriella's tiny waist as they walked to a nearby Hawaiian restaurant.

* * *

Gabriella landed on her bed with a loud thump as they got home after dinner. Troy got on top of her and kissed Gabriella gently.

"Troy…" Gabriella mumbled.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I love you." Gabriella looked in Troy's eyes.

"I love you too."

They continue to kiss as Gabriella moaned in pleasure. _Guess I didn't have to do that trick after all._

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella laid in Troy's arms peacefully. Troy slowly opened his eyes to see Gabriella like an angel.

"Gabi…" Troy started to kiss her neck.

"Hmm…." Gabriella mumbled through her sleep.

"Wake up, Babe." Troy pecked her lips softly.

As soon as Troy's lips met hers, Gabriella started to kiss back.

Troy pulled away slowly, making Gabriella complain. "Why'd you pull away so fast?"

"That was your good morning kiss." Troy smirked.

"Can I get another morning kiss?" Gabriella opened her eyes and pouted.

"If you get up." Troy smiled.

"Ok…" Gabriella sat up with the blanket covering her body since she wasn't wearing any clothes.

Troy slowly leaned in and gave Gabriella a nice long passionate kiss.

"Ew, your breath stinks." Gabriella said as they broke apart.

"Hey, your does do!" Troy pouted like a 5 year old.

"Really, then I'd better brush my teeth." Gabriella got up and took a robe. She went in the restroom to take a shower as Troy found his boxers on the ground.

About 10 minutes later, Gabriella came out the shower wearing nothing but a bra and sweatpants.

"Do I have to see you in that every morning?" Troy smirked.

"Yeah… Get use to it." She grabbed her blue cami and put a jacket over it that matches her sweatpants when Troy got in his shower.

Gabriella walked out the balcony of their hotel room and looked down where the perfect beach view was. She sighed peacefully. But the quietness was soon interrupted by Troy's annoying cell phone ring tone.

"Ugh!" Feeling a little irritated, she grabbed it and answered it for Troy. "Talk."

"Hey, Gabi. No need to moody." Chad joked. "Anyway, is Troy there?"

"No, in the shower." Gabriella said. She walked to a desk and found delicious red apples. She grabbed them and took a huge bite.

"Oh, that's fine. By the way, what are you eating?!" Chad was confused.

"Apple." She said as she took another huge bite.

"Oh yeah. You eat apples with huge bites all the time." Chad remembered.

"Later Gator. And tell Taylor that I say hi." Gabriella took another bit of her fruit.

"Later Gabs." Chad hung up and so did Gabi.

"Who was that?" Troy came out with a towel wrapped around his body.

"It was Chad." Gabriella took one last bite of that apple and threw it in the trashcan.

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing. He just wanted to call." Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck.

"Oh…"

"Can I get another kiss, Troysie?" Gabriella pouted as she slowly leaned in.

"Maybe." Troy leaned in to kiss Gabi but eventually pulled away.

"Get changed, Troy." Gabriella broke a short silence between them.

"Alright." He went to grab clothes and changed quickly.

Gabriella sat down in front of the balcony again, feeling the fresh salty air smack on her face.

"What are you looking at, babe?" Troy whispered in her ears.

"Nothing… Let's go eat breakfast."

The couple walked to breakfast.

* * *

"Let's go! Don't wanna be late." Kelsi hurried.

"Ok, babe." Ryan got in the car and they both arrived at a Chinese restaurant.

"Hey, Kelsi." Taylor greeted her.

"What's up, Tay?" Ryan sat down at their table.

"It seemed like forever ever since we talked." Chad said in disbelief.

"Chad, it was last week." Kelsi added.

"Oh." Chad said in embarrassment, "I knew that."

"Too bad Troy and Gabi weren't here to join us." Taylor sighed.

Just then, Zeke and Sharpay arrived. "Hey, girlies, hey Chad, and Ryan." Sharpay greeted them and sat down.

**A/N: To be honest with you, I hated this chapter. I didn't know what to write. So I think on the next chapter, I'm gonna skip to 2 weeks later when Troyella's back from their Honeymoon. After that, drama starts. Nicola's gonna be back too. Just so you know! And I might not be able to update that often this week cuz I've been busy. I have homework and friendship problems. So I saw the counselor yesterday (BTW, I spelled counselor wrong on the last chapter) and all that depressing stuff. AND PLEASE REVIEW! I ONLY GOT 2! REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE AND MORE AND MORE!**


	3. Back from Hawaii

**Chapter 3- Back from Hawaii**

"So, when's Troy and Gabi coming back?" Zeke asked.

"I think they're coming back the week after next." Chad wondered.

"Yeah." Sharpay answered. "I called Gabs yesterday." She smiled as she remembered something. "Wait, speaking of Gabi, I told her to call last night."

"Uh… Shar, you do notice that it's Troy and Gabriella's honeymoon." Ryan emphasized the last phrase.

"What's wrong with--" Sharpay's mouth formed a round 'o'.

"They were probably… busy." Kelsi smirked. "I mean, that's what couples do on most of their honeymoon."

"Right…" Sharpay nodded slowly.

* * *

2 weeks later…

**Troy's POV**

Gabriella and I arrived at our new house that we just bought a month ago. Sharpay and Nicola came over to help decorate it once. But I have to admit that they did a pretty good job with the living room. It's just a little over decorated

**End of Troy's POV.**

"Gabs!" Nicola yelled from the living room. "Your luggage is heavy!" She helped carry luggage with me when Gabriella went upstairs to take a shower since she cannot stand how nasty she smelt on the plane.

"Nicola, let me take that one." Troy smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" Nicola raised one eyebrow.

"Because… you'll see." Troy grabbed the heavy luggage.

Nicola closed the door behind them as she came in the living room and sat down. "I'm sooooo hungry. Do you have anything to eat?"

"Cheetos?" Troy went into the kitchen.

"Sure, whatever you have." Nicola grabbed the remote and saw Sharpay on TV. Ever since Sharpay finished college, she got a talk show deal with a channel. So she interviews tons of celebrities. Nicola smiled as she saw in bold letters in the beginning of the show, "The Sharpay Evans' Show"

"Hey everyone!" Sharpay showed off her billion dollar smile. "As you all know, American Idol is such a success, it had already existed for a couple of years. I mean, everyone here, including me, must watch American Idol, right?" Sharpay waited for the audience's response. Everyone in the audience nodded and shouted.

"Well, guess what? Today, I am so fortunate to welcome… Paula Abdul, Simon Cowell, and Randy Jackson!" Sharpay clapped and sat down at the pretty pink (the whole studio is basically pink) leathered couch as the camera rolled to that direction.

Troy came back with a bag of Cheetos for Nicola. She grabbed it quickly and stuffed a handful into her mouth.

"Ok, you look like one of those starving African children right now. No offence or anything." Troy joked.

"I haven't had breakfast, idiot." Nicola rolled her eyes.

Just as Troy sat next to Nicola on the couch, Gabriella walked down the stairs.

"Babe, Shar's show had started." Troy motioned Gabriella to sit on his lap.

"Alright." Gabriella sat on his lap with her hair in front of Troy's face.

"Your hair smells sexy." Troy smirked.

"I just shampooed it, Bolton." Gabriella smiled.

"Y'all stop being so cheesy." Nicola grabbed some Cheetos.

"Oh, you're just jealous aren't you?" Troy joked.

"No, actually Taylor and Kelsi introduced this cute guy to me that works at this ice cream store."

"Cool, what's his number?" Gabriella joked.

"If Troy approves you to call him." Nicola played along.

"Hey!" Troy glared at them.

The two girls laughed as Sharpay continued to talk on TV.

* * *

"C'mon let's meet Gabs!" Taylor hurried Chad. They promised they'd be at Troyella's house for pizza tonight.

The two couple got in the car and arrived at their two best friend's house.

"Hey, Gabriella!" Taylor walked in from the front door.

"Oh, hey Tay!" Gabriella went in the living room.

"So how was your honeymoon?" Taylor said as Chad walked upstairs to find Troy.

"It was wonderful." Gabriella smiled.

"Like how?" Taylor smirked.

"Oh you know the typical honeymoon stuff." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

* * *

After Sharpay, Zeke, Nicola, Ryan, Kelsi, Taylor, Chad, and Troyella had finished their pizza, Troy brought out a big paper bag to everyone. "These are for you guys."

**A/N: So what's in that bag? And I'm sorry for not updating everyday. I am very busy right now cuz my biggest exam of the year is in May and I have to study and I have a biology project and a Social Studies test. Bare with me! I am very busy! The next chapter will come out I'll say… Friday or Saturday. Oh, if you haven't seen the trailer for this, the link's in my profile. If you want more, REVIEW!!**


	4. Hospital

**Chapter 4- Hospital**

"Cool, what is it?" Nicola said casually.

"These are all souvenirs from Hawaii." Gabriella smiled proudly.

"Oh my god! You bought us something?!" Sharpay jumped up suddenly. "I thought you two were too busy to remember us."

Everyone including Sharpay herself laughed.

Troy gave everyone their gift from Hawaii. After a while, everyone went home leaving Troyella alone.

"So Gabi?" Troy looked at her.

"Troy, no. No sex." Gabriella backed off.

"Ok then. What do you want to do?" Troy smirked.

"I'm just tired. Let's go to bed." Gabriella yawned as she walked up the stairs. While she walked up the last step, her sight became a blur and everything went black. Troy heard the falling noise and ran to see Gabriella collapsed, almost falling down the stairs.

"Gabriella!" Troy ran and carried her to their bed. "Please don't scare me, babe."

Gabriella didn't answer.

"Gabriella!" Troy kissed the top of her head gently. He out his finger under Gabi's nose to make sure she was breathing. "Gabi!" He shook her gently. His gentle shakes became violent shakes once he didn't get an answer from his wife. Troy called the ambulance.

* * *

Gabriella's POV

I woke up to find myself in a hospital room. I looked around, trying to find someone I know. Just then, Troy walked in through the door.

"Thank god you're awake!" Troy sat next to me on the bed.

"Why am I in the hospital? You know that I hate hospitals!" I asked demandingly.

"You collapsed while you walked up the stairs." Troy said patiently.

"I did?" I couldn't seem to remember anything. "Why and how?"

"The doctor is coming back to see. He said you might be…" Troy stopped.

"What?" I asked hopefully.

"Pregnant." Troy mumbled.

"Aren't you happy?" I said.

"Yes!" Troy cheered. "But he said you might be."

"I know." I grabbed Troy's hands and intertwined the fingers with my small ones.

Our silence was interrupted with the doctor's footstep coming in my room. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton."

"Hi Dr. Martin." Troy said. "So do you know anything yet?"

"Yes, I do." Dr. Martin looked at his clipboard. "Mrs. Bolton, I'm sorry but you are…"

**End of Gabriella's POV**

* * *

Mrs. Montez, Eva Montez and Eva's new boyfriend, Brandon, all rushed to see Gabriella in the hospital.

"Let's go, Eva!" Brandon hurried as he tossed his car keys impatiently.

"Ok." Eva rushed out to the car as she got in the passenger seat.

Maria Montez was already sat in the back of the car as Brandon started to drive fast, but safely to the hospital.

"Let's go see Gabi! Which room?!" Maria panicked.

"Mom, there's no need to panic, ok?" Eva calmed down her mom. "I'll call Troy and see." She hit redial and heard Troy's voice.

"Troy, what number is Gabi's room?" Eva asked.

"112" Troy answered. "Bye."

"Thanks." Eva and her mom rushed to room 112. (A/N: Total made up)

* * *

"Mrs. Bolton, you can get home tomorrow after the medication we put in you is over." Dr. Martin left the room.

"It's ok, baby." Troy smiled.

"I know. I didn't really expect to have a child yet anyway." Gabriella gave Troy an honest answer.

"Gabi!!" Eva barged in. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Eva!" Gabriella giggled. Maria and Brandon walked in to see Gabriella giggling.

"Sweetie, I'm so glad you're ok." Maria kissed her daughter's cheeks. "What made you collapse though?"

"The doctor said it was the smell of pepper. You know I'm allergic to it." Gabriella smiled.

"Sorry, babe, Zeke used some in the kitchen and that's why you were tired, probably." Troy said in a little question.

"I'm glad you're ok, hun." Eva touched Gabi's arm.

"Hey Brandon." Troy greeted him.

"Hey man, what's up? I haven't seen you in a while." Brandon greeted Troy casually.

"Nothing much. Just honeymoon and stuff." Troy smirked.

"Cool." Brandon nodded. Troy and Brandon knew each other for a while since Eva had been dating Brandon for a year.  
"Troy, can you get me a cup of water, please?" Gabriella smiled.

"Of course, baby." Troy gave her a kiss and left the room.

"You guys are so cute!" Eva smirked.

"Thanks?" Gabriella said.

"I wish Brandon could be that sweet of a guy and that affectionate to me." Eva glared at Brandon.

"What?" Brandon asked.

"Well, Gabi. I gotta go." Eva said.

"Me too." Maria said.

"Ok, bye." Gabriella smiled sadly.

The Montez's and Brandon left. Troy walked in with a cup of water in his hands.

"Here you go, beautiful." Troy handed it to her.

"Thank you." Gabriella drank her water quickly.

**A/N: Haha! Gabi's not pregnant (yet). And no, I didn't forget the wildcat gang. I just didn't feel like it was that big for them to come. Gabi just collapsed, not like die, right? Like I've said, the biggest exam of the year is two weeks away! It's the exam to determine if I pass this grade or not! So sorry for the delay! But please, REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE AND MORE AND MORE!**


	5. You Must Be

**Chapter 5- You Must Be…**

"I have to take y'all shopping tomorrow, girls!" Sharpay squealed.

"Why?" Gabriella asked. She came back from the hospital last week.

"Cuz we have to go summer shopping!" Sharpay clapped.

"Didn't we just go?" Kelsi groaned.

"That was spring shopping!" Sharpay glared at her.

"What's the difference?" Taylor flipped through a magazine.

"The stuff we bought for spring aren't spaghetti straps!"

"Why do we need spaghetti strap clothes?" Nicola messed with her cell phone.

"To look sexy for summer! Duh!" Sharpay gabbed.

"Are you insulting me that I'm not sexy now?" Taylor gasped dramatically.

Gabriella shook her head slightly. "You're turning into a Sharpay clone, Tay."

"Excuse me?" Taylor glared at Gabi. Taylor hit Gabriella playfully with her magazine.

"YES!" Nicola jumped up and down.

"Ok…" Kelsi looked at her.

"Remember the guy at the ice cream shop?" Nicola beamed as she asked Sharpay and Taylor

"Yeah! You mean, Kevin Moore?" Taylor snapped.

"Ya- huh! He texted me telling me to meet him at the ice cream shop at 6 tonight!"

Kelsi hugged Nicola and danced in the living room with her. "You got your first boyfriend!"

"Wait, you never had a boyfriend?" Gabriella found that hard to believe.

"Well, unfortunately, yes." Nicola said feeling dumb when Gabi's already married and she's still looking for her first love.

"I'm so happy for you!" Gabriella hugged her.

"Me too!" Taylor jumped up and down.

"I told you that he had a thing for you!" Sharpay said cockily.

"Shar, do you have your show tonight?" (A/N: Let's pretend that they shot Sharpay's show in Albuquerque.) Taylor turned back to her serious tone.

"No, I'm on break. The next season comes out 2 months later."

"Great!" Taylor cheered.

"Why?" Nicola asked her.

"Cuz we need to have a sleepover tonight!" Taylor clapped.

"Sorry girlies, I have tonight booked for someone." Gabriella smirked.

"But Gabi, you can feel your orgasms some other time. We need to have a sleepover." Taylor pouted.

"Ok, Tay hun, you're turning into Shar." Gabriella giggled.

"Whatever. But come on." Taylor pouted.

"I'll tell Troy." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Yes!" The girls all squealed except for Nicola, she's the one that usually covers her ears.

"C'mon, Nicola! Just squeal!" Kelsi said.

"Fine." And the girls squealed.

* * *

"So dude, why don't we have a video game tonight?" Chad suggested.

"Man, we haven't done that for a long time!" Zeke laughed.

"I know." Ryan agreed.

"Sorry guys, Gabi and I…" Before he could continue, his phone rang. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, Troy." Gabriella said sweetly. "Babe, tomorrow night, I'm having a sleepover at Shar's, is it ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Troy smiled. "I gotta go, Gabi. Bye. I love you."

"I love you too." Gabriella hung up.

"So Troy, what do you say?" Zeke smirked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Why don't we have it at Ryan's place?" Chad suggested.

"Sure." Ryan said (A/N: Sharpay moved out on her own.)

* * *

"Are we revisiting our teen years or something?" Nicola plopped on Sharpay's king sized bed.

"I think we are." Taylor nodded.

"Having these kinds of sleepovers, and that big shopping spree is totally teenage stuff." Kelsi listed _some_ of the things they did.

"Yeah, and meeting that Kevin guy." Taylor smirked.

"And all that squealing." Nicola shook her head.

"But I loved my teen years." Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, we know. You like school." Kelsi rolled her eyes.

Gabriella shrugged sarcastically. "Maybe."

The girls were already in their pajamas. Gabriella sat down on Sharpay's bed and asked, "Did you know what the doctor told me?"  
"What?" Taylor sat next to her.

"I was probably pregnant." Gabriella smiled.

"Are you though?" Nicola said in shock.

"No!"

"So…?" Kelsi motioned her to go on.

"What?" Gabriella was confused.

"Do you want a baby?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, I'm not gonna cry if I'm pregnant, but I wouldn't cry if I'm not either."

"If you were pregnant, you'd be the first to become a mother here." Said Taylor.

"I actually thought I was a couple years before. Like 3 years ago." Gabriella remembered. "I went to the doctor's too. But at that time, I was not ready to be a mother yet."

"Yeah, you just got out of college at that time." Sharpay said in the 'duh' tone.

"So Shar, how are you and Zeke going?" Kelsi smirked.

"We're ok." Sharpay sighed.

"What do you mean you two are _ok_?" Kelsi grew a little worried.

"Well, see, there's this girl name Eileen…" Sharpay got teary.

"Who's that Eileen? I'm gonna go beat her up!" Taylor comforted Shar.

"I know what your new nickname is! Shar-clone!" Gabriella giggled.

"Shut up!" Sharpay cried. "Can I please continue?"

"Yeah. I'm listening." Nicola glared at Taylor and Gabi.

"Ok." Sharpay continued. "I saw Eileen making out with Zeke."

"When was that?" Kelsi asked.

"The day before yesterday." Sharpay started to cry.

"I've been ignoring and avoiding his calls since." Sharpay sighed. Sharpay's phone rang after her sigh, she looked at the caller id and it was Zeke.

"Answer it, Shar. He's probably worried." Taylor suggested.

"Fine." Shar picked up her pink cell phone with rhinestones on it and answered.

"Thank god you answered!" Zeke sighed in relief.

Sharpay immediately grew teary and hung up.

"Shar, what'd you do that for?" Nicola asked in surprise.

"I can't take it anymore." Sharpay cried.

**

* * *

**

The next morning… (Monday!)

Gabriella got back home and changed into her working clothes. She put on some light eyeliner and lip-gloss. Gabi wore these opened toed red high heels with a white strapless dress and a red purse.

"Bye, sexy." Troy kissed her passionately.

Gabriella giggled though her kiss. They pulled apart as Gabi left out the front door. Gabriella is a counselor at this clinic where when teenage have problems they visit that place. It is also an orphanage.

Gabriella got out of her car and walked in the building.

"Hey, Gabi! Oh! There's this one girl who's parents are divorcing. She asked if she could see a counselor." One of her co-workers, Karen told her.

"Ok. Is she one of the kids that live here?" Gabriella asked professionally.

"No, but she comes visit this place quite often when your off shift. SO you might not know her." Karen said.

"Thanks." Gabriella walked to her office. When she got in her office, she already saw a girl sitting on the couch in her office, sobbing with her face in her hands.

"Hey there." Gabriella sat down beside her.

"Oh! Hi." A quite familiar girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes said while wiping away her tears.

Gabriella studied her face as she recognized her. "Oh my gosh, you must be…"

**A/N: So who do you think it might be? And btw, I can't really say what this place is where orphans and teens visit when they have trouble. It's like this place they have here where I live. It's a government owned place. Anyway, you probably guessed who the girl is. Lol. And Troy is a basketball couch at various places. I'm sorry if I haven't updated on this story in ages! I just need more reviews! I'm really busy! And please review if you want more and more and more!**


	6. Carla and The Sobbing

**A/N: Before I start, sorry for the wait!! :'S**

**Chapter 6- Carla and The Sobbing**

"You must be… you look so familiar…" Gabriella tried hard to remember.

"I know, I must have seen you some where." The girl wiped away her tears from sobbing.

Gabriella shook her head and got back serious. "Ok, so… what's your name?"

"Carla." The girl answered.

"Last name?" Gabriella said professionally.

"McKenzie."

_Carla… McKenzie?_

"Carla… Wait, you are from Hawaii!?" Gabriella smiled broadly.

"Oh my god, yes! No wonder you looked so familiar!" Carla smiled.

"So Carla, what is it that you came here for?" Gabriella turned on her computer.

"My parents are going through fights for the past week. And now they want a divorce." Carla started sobbing. "And my mom wanted me to go with her. So did my dad. He wants me to go with him."

"Sweetie, who do you wanna go with?" Gabriella sat next to her.

"I wanna be with both of them." Carla sobbed into Gabriella's shoulders.

"Carla, honey. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have a little brother that is 6 years old."

"What about him?" Gabriella asked warmly.

"He doesn't get to pick since he's way to young."

"Ok… And Carla, how old are you?"

"Sixteen. High school, sophomore. Almost a junior."

"Alright." Gabriella gave her a Kleenex.

* * *

"Alright, boys! We will have to win the game next week!" Troy shouted in the school gym. He taught back at East High as a basketball coach like his dad. Principal Matsui is still there. But he's almost retiring.

"Alright everyone, go change!" Everyone on his team went and change.

It was 6:30 in the afternoon. He thought that Gabriella might be home already. But instead, Gabriella came out from behind him.

"Hey wildcat!" Gabriella greeted him as she hugged him from the back, which also brought back memories of him and Gabriella in high school.

"Hey Gabi." Troy turned around and hugged her. They would have kissed if they weren't on school property.

A boy on the basketball team came running out the locker room as they asked Troy.

"Um… Coach Bolton, when's the next practice again?"

"Wednesday." Troy answered as he turned on his teacher voice again. "But you guys can practice tomorrow with your captain."

"Ok." The boy on the basketball team smiled as he said bye. "Bye Coach Bolton, and Mrs. Bolton."

That was the nice kid on the team. There were also some very mean ones. But most of the team members recognize Gabriella because she comes around a lot.

Troy and Gabriella both walked out to the school parking lot to find their cars.

* * *

"Babe, can you get me some plates?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Yeah." Gabriella grabbed some plates from Troy's hands and started emptying the Chinese take-out on the plate.

Gabriella got everything settled so they both sat down and ate.

"Guess who I saw today?" Gabriella chewed on her chicken.

"Who?"

"Carla McKenzie."

"Who's that?" Troy asked, a little confused.

"The girl in Hawaii that interrupted out 'make out session.'" She said putting air quotes for 'make out session.'

"Oh! That chick!" Troy smirked.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes. "You're a teacher, Coach Bolton. Grow up."

"Well, I can act serious at school. But I'm still that sexy guy with my sexy wife." Troy joked.

"Sure you are." Gabriella put her plate in the dish washer as her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Gabi!?"

"Shar, what's wrong? You sound like you just ran a marathon!" Gabriella frowned at the thought.

Sharpay started to talk while she breathed heavily. "Gabriella, Zeke broke up with me!" She said finally breaking down in tears.

"WHAT?!" Gabriella practically screamed and spit.

"**His stupid ex, Angela came back!" **

"_Shar, calm down. But I'm confused. I thought that Zeke loved you ever since middle school, who's his ex?" Gabriella asked._

"**Angela isn't really his ex girlfriend. She had a crush on Zeke in high school and they went on a date once."**

"_Angela who? How come I've never heard of her back in East High?"_

"**She didn't go to East High. She was Zeke's neighbor and went to a private school. At least that's what his sister told me."**

"_But I thought you told me Zeke was kissing this other girl name Eileen?!" Gabriella had so many questions coming over her._

"**That was someone else. And I forgave him for that. But this time, he broke up with me because he said I don't know how to think before I yell."**

"_Good point there though" Gabriella agreed little to what Zeke told Shar._

"**Gabi! It's not funny!"**

"_Ok, I'm sorry but why were you breathing heavily."_

"**I ran straight home after our argument. Angela was there too." Sharpay sobbed even harder now.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hey Chicas (and guys if there are actually some reading this! :) Anyway, again, sorry for the long wait! I promise that you won't have to wait too long if you review more! ;p That's the deal. But another reason is that I had exams! But they are officially over now! I have 2 more weeks of school left then I'll have a lot more free time! Yay! Also, sorry for the shortness. I wanted to post a new chapter as soon as possible so that's the longest I got. And this sequel won't be as long as "Email my Heart." It'll be 13 or 14 chapters. I'm also working on a one shot for the people who reviewed a lot! Remember? So that's it. And I'll update on Never Meant to Be Together too. Ok, I gotta go. This has been the longest Author note ever. Xxx Natalie ;p


	7. IMPORTANT MUST READ!

**Hey all my I Turn To You readers! I am sorry to say that I will not be updating this as often as my Never Meant To Be Together story b/c I want to get that one finished and after my trip to China to visit my homies (lol, jk) Which is 1 and a half months later, i will be finishing up this story right before school starts again! So please don't call me a slacker for not updating on this story right at this moment! I'm trying to finish Never Meant To Be Together first! **

**Thanks!**

**xxx**

**Peace and much much love,**

**Your Chica, Natalie!**


End file.
